A Merry Little Christmas
by angelofjoy
Summary: Cas drops by the bunker with a toddler and tells the brothers he needs help caring for her until her parents can come back. Dean takes over and vows to give her a perfect little Christmas. All Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I wish I had more to post for Christmas. I got caught up in a gift exchange and it took all my time. So here it is. I'm just going to put this here, wish you all a very merry whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Year! FYI This is all fluff and Dean being a dad. I hope you like it!_**

A Merry Little Christmas

The door to the bunker was heavy and usually made a fairly loud, ominous, sound when it was shut. It was the sound of iron on iron - a clang with the deep baritone of church bells tolling. It was the first line of defence if anyone should happen to stumble upon the secret hiding place.

But today, as Sam and Dean sat below at a table, desperately searching for a case to take them away from 'home' for the holidays, the door announced to them that a visitor, familiar with the hiding place, had arrived.

When the door didn't clang shut, Sam and Dean slowly made it to their feet and grabbed ahold of whatever weapon was nearest to them. Guns, knives, vials filled with holy water, and they moved to see who, or what, was trying to make it inside. They caught a glimpse of a strange, yet not all together uncommon, sight and stashed the weapons behind their backs as to not cause a fright.

Cas appeared in the doorway, or rather his butt, as he back through the door holding it open with most of his body gently coaxing what was before him toward the door. He held out his hands, hunched over, and with one sudden movement he stood, twisted, and placed a little girl, no older than three, on the inside platform. She followed him extremely closely, holding onto the pocket of his tench coat and clutching a ratty pink bunny as he gently let the door close. He'd lifted one large bag into the door after the little girl and then scooped her into his arms and picked up the bag to descend the stars to the awaiting Winchesters.

"Um...Cas...When did you acquire a child?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Two days ago," Cas answered as he stood before them and the little girl nuzzled into him fearfully.

"Why?" Sam asked and motioned with his hands to help coax the explanation out of the angel.

"Because she was abandoned by her parents and I couldn't stand for that." Cas answered hastily. "Not now. Not for this sacred time of year. She would have surely perished."

"That's what child protective services are for Cas. You can't just take a toddler!" Dean almost yelled but thought the better of it when his tone frightened the tiny human to near tears.

"I didn't take her, and I wasn't going to put her in that situation after what happened. She is a treasure. She is a gift. She is just the victim of a terrible circumstance." Castiel protested and squeezed her tightly.

"You can't just acquire humans like pets!" Dean said forcefully. "It's unethical."

"I acquired you!" Cas countered. "I have a connection with this one and I have vowed to protect her until her parents can resume their care of her. She is mine and you have to help me."

"But you said the parents abandoned her." Sam jumped in with a hint of confusion. "Why would they resume their care? They sound like unfit parents, just as we would be unfit to care for her. What do we know, what do you know, about taking care of a child?"

"It's a long story Sam," Cas said and lowered his eyes. "One I am not proud of."

"A long story you'd better tell us because at this time you've kidnapped a little girl and we have to figure out how to deal with this." Dean said as his anxiety level grew mainly for the little girl who clung to Castiel. "We can't keep her!" He added with a shake of his head. "This is no place for a little one."

"It will just be for the season." Cas protested. "I have vowed to give her the Christmas she is expecting considering it is the burden of heaven that has taken her parents away from her."

"Are they dead?" Sam asked softly.

"No, they are vessels. Vessels taken at a very inopportune time. Even I know that. I have had words with my brother and sister about the terrible timing but they don't seem to care. There is a battle and the chosen ground is earth." Cas explained down cast and disappointed. "They have vowed to me to return these human to their lives and find other vessels if they are to remain on earth, but they have a mission and have taken this girls parents for the time being." He concluded.

"Those giant D..." Sam threw out his hand and covered his brother's mouth before he could curse out the angels that had taken the child's parents. "Language." Sam scolded as he held his brother's face and motioned with a look of stern consternation toward the child in Castiel's arms. "Watch your language." he added as his brother fought to free himself.

The little girl giggled softly in Cas's arms at the boys tussle and her bright blue eyes shown with something that could have resembled ease if she weren't still so frightened.

"How long have you been in possession of this person?" Dean asked as his features softened and he forced a smile for the little one.

"Nearly two days." Cas answered.

"Well she's not dead, and she looks relatively unscathed, so you've done well so far." Sam said optimistically and looked to his brother.

"Don't encourage him, Sam, he's taken a person from her home!" Dean scolded. "This is not good!"

"Well at least he didn't leave her abandoned!" Sam countered.

"Please keep the angry discussions to a minimum, you're upsetting her." Castiel piped in as the child whimpered and covered her face.

"So what do you propose we do, Castiel?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"I was hoping you would have some ideas as you did take a hiatus from the fight when you believed Sam in the cage with Lucifer. You had the opportunity to be domestic and I believe you even dabbled in child rearing. I'm not entirely familiar with the process." Cas confessed. "And didn't you provide most of the rearing for your brother?" He asked and looked from Sam, who nodded, and back to Dean who shook his head.

"But you've had her for two days?" Dean asked in frustration as her ran his hands through his hair. There was a hint of fear and panic in his voice. This panic was different from before. This panic was for the child's wellbeing after having spent two days with an absolutely clueless angel.

"I have." Cas nodded.

"And she's alive," Sam added optimistically. "It's a start. He hasn't completely failed. Calm down Dean."

Dean shot his brother the disapproving look. "Okay, put her down." he said and Cas did as he was told.

The little one was placed on her own two feet. She rammed a thumb in her mouth and almost shrank into a smaller creature as the three men towered over her. Her lip quivered, her eyes met none of their faces and she trembled slightly.

Shrinking down as small as he could get, Dean took a knee before the child and looked her in the eyes. "Hello," he said with a gentle smile. "My name is Dean. What's your name, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Angel." the little girl spoke shyly.

"Cas is an Angel. Did he tell you that?" Dean asked and pointed at Cas.

"No, Dean, her name is Angel. Her parents are very devout and pray often. This little girl is their Angel." Cas corrected. "They weren't supposed to be able to have children. She is a miracle and a blessing."

"And you know this how?" Dean asked as he looked up at Cas.

"Like I said, I have a connection with this one. Much like the connection I have with you." Cas explained. "She has been under my protection since before she was born. I will take care of her no matter what. It is a bond that you should understand." He added and watched the man before him with a question in his looks.

"There is a difference between taking care of a child and watching over a child." Dean huffed as he stood. "Tell me everything about the past two days." he added as little Angel reached out and took his hand. He gripped it tightly, feeling the uncertainty and trust in the little touch. It melted his heart.

"Her parents were taken as vessels, as I said, and Zuriel and Ariel were not in a negotiating kind of mood. They are not particularly fond of me, after everything I've done, and failed to do, but it had been a condition of the vessels, her mother and father, before they said yes. They are to be returned to their child when the angels are finished with their mission. I've given them until the holiday is over, at which point, and if they do not come to fetch the child, I will be seeking them out." Cas explained.

"Shouldn't you be watching them?" Sam asked and when both Dean and Cas shook their heads he continued. "I mean, what if something happens to them? Shouldn't you be helping to ensure that they are returned or are you that confident that they will win this battle without harm coming to your brethren and their vessels?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Sam, and so long as I can trust Angel to your care, then I may be able to assist." Cas confirmed.

"Great, that's just great," Dean said with a shake of his head. "What did you do with this little girl for two days?" he emphasized the last words to hammer home his growing displeasure and frustration.

"On the first day, which was more like a half of a day, I argued my case to my brethren. I am not counting it as a complete day, I was in shock that they left the child alone with me. I checked her over for ailments. I soothed her. She became receptive toward me. I fed her what I found in their refrigerator. I changed her, as I had learned to do while I was human and I put her to bed." Cas explained in more detail than Dean was expecting but it painted a fairly good picture and put Dean at lease. So far, he had done what was right and saw the injustice in what had been done to the little one.

"I then gathered all that I could find that would help me and I set my resolve to find help. And so it was, in the first few hours of our time together, I decided to bring her here." Cas explained. "By dawn on the first full day, I had prepared her for travel. All night, as she slept, I worked. I packed up her family's vehicle, I struggled with her car seat, and I gathered all that I could think of to make her happy and healthy," he continued and then was stopped when Dean had heard enough.

"Where is she from?" Dean asked.

"Seattle," Cas answered shortly. "We drove until dark on the first day, with stops between for food and rest. She slept. She played with the toys I provided with her. She traveled very well but it was a slow, tedious, process."

"I'll make sure she's not being looked for." Sam said as he dashed to a nearby table and scooped up his lap top. "Last thing we need is a nation wide amber alert."

"Good idea, Sammy." Dean said with a nod and picked the little one up as she reached out to him. "So two days of driving to bring her half way across the country?" he asked as he turned back to Cas and the little one rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled into him. Dean held the little girl tightly and swayed gently.

"We stopped again last night and picked up again at dawn. She had pancakes for breakfast at a Denny's this morning and has been awake and alert ever since." Cas continued as he admired Dean's ease with the little one. "She sang to me most of the morning thought I was not familiar with the songs."

"That's a good sign," Sam said optimistically.

"She's gonna need a nap," Dean said with a nod as she began to into slumber in his arms.

"Things look all clear out of Seattle." Sam announced.

"She is an only child. tThe parents have no family to speak of. Angel has no one else." Cas said and there was finality in the way he spoke. "And so, I will take care of her if you will not help me."

"We'll help you." Dean said and Sam nodded. "What did you bring with you?"

"Everything I could find and fit into the vehicle." Cas answered.

"Sammy, help him unload the car. I'll put her down for a nap and then I'll put all the sharp and dangerous things out of the toddler's reach." Dean doled out the orders and they were agreed to relatively quickly because once they had set their minds to something, it was business as usual.

Taking care of a tiny human may not have been a case, but it was a mission and that mission was to keep this toddler, Angel, alive and well for the duration of the holiday. It would be an all together different pace for the brothers who would usually spent Christmas on the road.

Sam followed Cas out of the bunker and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Parked out front was a minivan with a fir tree strapped to the top with bungie cords and boxes and cases on either side of it to hold it in place. The rest of the vehicle was packed to capacity with stuff. The was only room enough in the driver seat and the back passenger seat for the people that occupied them, otherwise the vehicle was filled to capacity.

"Maybe you should pull the van inside the garage before we start unloading it." Sam said once his shock has begun to subside.

"Would Dean permit it?" Cas asked cautiously. "I know this vehicle does not fit into his standard for the garage."

"He'll make an exception." Sam said and continued quickly. "I'll meet you inside." He added and rushed for the door once more.

With a shrug, Cas did as he was told and headed for the minivan to move it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he rushed back in and found his brother stuffing weapons into a lock box.

"What?" Dean asked and hushed his brother. "Calm down, Angel is sleeping. You don't want to wake her. I don't know how cranky this toddler will get without a nap so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Dean, he's brought everything - everything he could fit into a minivan. And if it didn't fit, he strapped it to the top. I told him to bring the thing around back but it may not clear the garage door."

"You've got to be joking."

"I swear, there is a fir tree on top."

"Sammy, he came in with one bag!" Dean protested.

"Probably all he could carry given the circumstances!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Dean asked as he slumped over. "I hate angels. I really hate angels!"

"Come on, we have got to help him and we may not have that much time." Sam said and steered his brother through the halls toward one of his favourite places in the whole of the bunker. "Brace yourself."

"Seriously Cas, did you grab everything but the kitchen sink?" Dean asked sarcastically as the family minivan was pulled to a stop in the garage.

"Do you think that would have been helpful?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"Never mind," Dean shook his head and tried to re-assess the situation. "What is all this stuff?"

"Everything I could find that pertained to the child. Things with her name on them. Things from her bedroom. Christmas things. Cloths. Documents." Cas answered.

"At least he was thorough." Sam whispered to his brother.

"I'm sure he missed something but now we have to sort through everything before we find out. And what are we supposed to do, just take the season off to take care of a toddler?"

"It might be nice." Sam said optimistically.

"Bah Humbug!" Dean grumbled and stepped up to remove the straps that connected the things to the top of the vehicle.

For the following two hour the library was filled with all manner of boxes, baby things, Christmas stuff and whatever else the angel believed would be useful. Baby monitors were found along with clothing, a training potty, and a multitude of brightly wrapped gifts and Christmas decorations.

"I think the tree should go here," Sam commented when he was sure that they had organized the acquired things into piles that made an even bigger mess. They now needed to decide what to do with everything.

"Is that really where your mind went?" Dean asked with a shake of his head and an overly exaggerated sigh. "Right to the Christmas tree, nothing else could possibly need to be done first?" His face twisted into something like disapproval and judgement. "We don't know what she likes to eat, let alone if we have food enough for all of us. We have no cleaning, bathing, medical supplies that may be appropriate for a child of her age. We don't know about allergies. If she can speak relatively coherently or does she just babble and sing." Dean began rattling off all the things that would cross an anxious parents mind. When Sam opened his mouth to speak, Dean threw out his hand to stop him and continued in his list. We don't know what she's going to be like when she wakes up, or who we should settle her in with for the nights because nap time is one thing and over night is a complete different kettle of fish."

Sam and Castiel stared at Dean in utter confusion and he threw his arms up in frustrations. "We are completely unprepared to take care of a toddler for who knows how long and all you can think about is the tree?" Dean picked up the baby monitor from its place on a table and slammed the receiver into Sam's hands. "Keep this with you at all times." He added and turned to leave the room, stomping his feet as he went. If he could have he would have yelled but that might have woken up the child.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked after sharing a concerned glance with Sam.

"I'm going to put this beside the bed she's sleeping in. Then I'm going shopping because someone has to play the part of parent and adult here." Dean replied as he spun around and angrily hushed his voice. "I think you two should worry about baby proofing this place before you put up the tree. At least do something so that she doesn't kill herself falling down stairs or toppling over equipment and when she wakes up put the tree up using her to help and maybe open up to you because she's bound to be scared of this place. I'll be back as soon as I can to baby sit the lot of you." When he'd finished he turned to leave once more but abruptly turned back around, "and please, please, put away anything sharp, breakable, or weapon like." He added as he folded his hands together, almost in a praying gesture, and then slammed a knife, a gun and his lighter down onto a table. "These things are not okay for children." He added with a grand motion over the items. "That will include your blade," he said as he pointed at Cas, "and anything you might use to defend yourself." He finished with a motion to Sam.

"I know that." Sam grumbled.

"Just making sure, because this whole idea of us taking care of a little human being is kinda crazy and I not entirely convinced that you two are in the right frame of mind right now." Dean accused and with that he stormed out.

"How does one baby proof?" Cas asked Sam as Dean left.

Sam shrugged, "Aside for what Dean told us to do, I'm sure we can find some good pointers on the Internet." He replied and both angel and Winchester sat down at the nearest table with Sam's laptop to do what Sam did best: Research.

Dean returned to the bunker after a whirlwind shopping experience that he was sure he'd never want to repeat. The shops and mall had been jam packed with holiday shoppers and hoards of overly aggravated people. And he'd thought gods were cranky. He pulled the Impala into its usual spot and noticed that the minivan had been moved into a parking spot away from the bulk of the vintage vehicles and that the tree had been removed as well.

Loading up with groceries, as he planned meals in his head for the next several days, Dean headed for the kitchen. It would take him several trips and as he walked he heard a great commotion coming from one of the bedrooms. He dropped the bags in a corner and moved toward the sound. Shocked he found Sam and Cas sitting on the bed with the little girl between them and a strangely frilly movie blaring on the TV that was mounted on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he stood in the the doorway. He'd been standing there for several moments but the three strange beings before him were captivated and didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"We're watching Frozen." Sam answered with a smile. "It was requested adamantly when she woke up."

"And is the cleaning done?" Dean asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"No..." Sam answered as he and Dean were shushed by Cas and the little girl.

Sam got up from the bed and followed Dean into the hallway.

"Well, did you put up the tree or put away the things that Cas brought?" Dean asked once more when they were alone.

"Not exactly," Sam said as he threw out his hands and Dean growled at him before stomping away.

Sam followed his brother. "She woke up and asked for the movie so we put it on and because we hadn't figured out how to baby proof everything we thought it would be better that we didn't leave her."

"That's great," Dean sarcastically grumbled as he bent over and picked up the bags he'd dropped in the corner. "Because it takes two people, well one person and an angel, to take care of a toddler. And Dean can just do all the other work because clearly he's the only adult in the building!" His voice rose with anger the closer they got to the kitchen, and the farther away from the child that he got.

"We did some stuff," Sam protested.

"Well at least you did that." Dean huffed and kept moving.

Sam followed him out to the Impala and was loaded up with things, mostly food, before he could protest. Another two trips, just like the first, brought all of the stuff Dean had managed to pick up into the kitchen for sorting. The bags were all different, from different places that Sam didn't recognize at all - except the groceries.

"What is all this?" Sam asked as he pulled bottles and boxes out of a pharmacy bag and Dean popped his head out of the refrigerated.

"Children's tylenol. Children's allergy medicine. A thermometer for children. Do you get the just of it?" The brother's stopped for a moment and held the stares with one another. "Because we have nothing here that is safe for children and in the event that she get's sick, or gets hurt, at least now we have frilly bandaids and antiseptic cream. Plus diapers, if she's not completely trained, and I bought her some slippers and extra clothing because it can get cold in here." Dean listed off his purchases and most of it were things that Sam hadn't even imagined, let alone thought he would ever hands. "If you haven't noticed the bunker isn't really the ideal place for that little kid." Dean continued and unpacked plastic dishes, sippy cups and utensils that looked like spoons but had fork prongs.

A booster seat for at the tables was unpacked and a pair of baby gates leaned against one wall. "I'm going to make you another list, Sam, and I want you to go out and get what I didn't have time for because I had food that needed to get into the refrigerator or freezer."

"We have a freezer?" Sam asked in shock.

"And clearly I'll be doing all the cooking too." Dean shook his head and sighed.

"You usually do all the cooking. You like looking." Sam countered.

"The only reason you eat so healthy is because you don't know how to make anything other than a salad." Dean accused sarcastically.

"All right," Sam said cautiously and watched as parent Dean, a Dean he hadn't seen since he was little, started to shine through his big brother. "No need to get nasty. I don't have any experience and you do. You don't need to rub it in. I will try my best to help, but I'm well aware that I am completely out of my element here."

"All right," Dean echoed with a sigh and a nod as he surveyed the kitchen and was satisfied that the mess in there was well enough in order to proceed. "I can't argue with that. We'll be okay. We can do this." He added and his features softened. "Take me to the library and show me what you've done. Grab one of the baby gates as you go." Dean ordered and Sam obeyed.

Stopping in the entrance to the library Dean sighed to see that, indeed, the tree was standing but un-decorated and some of the stuff Cas had brought was folded, put away, or organized into neater piles on the tables. Also, next to Sam's lap top was a stack of papers that looked like a case.

"Did you catch a case? Are you trying to ditch out on me?" Dean asked furiously.

"No, nothing more than we had been working on before." Sam countered quickly. "These are life hacks on baby proofing."

Dean wanted to bang his head against a table. "Life hacks? Isn't common sense good enough Sammy?"

"It's a big dangerous building, Dean."

"And that's why we're going to limit her access to the space with baby gates." Dean marched to the stairs that lead out of the bunker and placed a gate on the bottom stair. He securing it to the cast iron railing on one side of the stairs and the wall of the other. Then he stepped back and motioned to it. "See, baby proof."

"But what about sharp edges and the marble floors? And you only bought two of these things." Protesting, Sam motioned to the other gate he had been carrying.

"Put it in the entrance to the library and we'll have one space where she will be safe. Anywhere else in the bunker, someone will go with her." Dean said and continued to stare at his brother. "What has got you so clueless Sam?"

"We're hunters, okay, I get that, I've gotten that all my life: I've run away from it, I've come back to it, and I've screwed it all up. This I know, and I'm good at it. But kids? Little people? I was one once and you took care of me, that's the extent of my knowledge. You have experience as a parent. When I was gone you had Lisa and Ben. I've never parented but you're really good at it." Sam explained and then, as he looked around and maybe began to see the dangers in the place, continued. "I really don't have a clue. I don't even know if I want kids or if it's even something I should do if I ever had the opportunity. But we can give this little girl a Christmas to remember. We can protect her here, we can take one Christmas and do it the way everyone else does, and finally have a real Christmas. To do that though, however, you need to be on board because Cas and I are clueless when it comes to children and how to rear them."

"Yeah, you turned out all right I guess," Dean said in defeat, "but you and Cas are proving to be especially useless at this."

"In this particular venture you are the only one with any kind of clue." Sam laughed awkwardly.

"That is a truly terrifying idea, but do you know how I learned and became the baby wrangling master?" Dean asked as he picked up a pile of clothes from one of the tables, "By doing, because you didn't come with a manual Sammy and Dad wasn't around. So I had to figure it out all on my own and I was just a kid at the time too!"

Sam nodded in understanding, "We can do this Dean, we owe it to Cas and all that he's done for us. And to that little girl, after all she's been through, she deserves stability for now."

"All right," Dean sighed, scrubbing his face. "For safeties sake, I think she should sleep in my room. We'll set up one of the military cots and make her a comfortable space. Then we'll make something to eat, for all of us, and after that we'll decorate the tree. I'll take over the efforts from here, you take the minivan and head out to a hardware store. I need about a dozen of those styrofoam pool noodle things, a roll of bubble wrap and probably a few more baby gates."

"... What are the pool noodles for?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to wrap the table legs and sharp corners in this baby death trap with them. Get some duct tape too while you're at it." He ordered in response.

"See, you've got this all under control Dean." Sam laughed and disappeared.

"Sure," Dean said with a shake of his head to no one in particular, and continued with his clean up and baby proofing of the bunker.

When Dean had set up a space in his room, complete with many pink frilly blankets and pillows piled as high as the edge of the cot, he went in search of Cas and the little girl. He found them where he left them, the girl was asleep and Cas was staring, like a creeper, his face filled with wonder and awe.

"She fell asleep again." Cas stated obviously as Dean entered.

Dean hushed him quickly as the little one stirred at the gravely sound of his voice.

"She won't sleep tonight if you let her sleep now." Dean said softly.

"I will occupy her all night if necessary" Cas vowed solemnly.

"That's not the point, Cas. It's not good for her schedule to be messed up. Not that we know what it is, but children need a routine and rules," Dean explained, "and several hours of uninterrupted sleep a night or they can get sick."

"We can't let her get sick!" Cas panicked, jumping out of his seat and rushing forward stopping suddenly to hover over the child. "How should we wake her?" He asked.

"Step aside, watch the master." Dean said as he moved in closer to the child and sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid a hand on her small shoulder and pressed gently. The pressure was comforting but still enough to cause her to stir once more.

"Angel, Honey, it's time to wake up." He said in a calm, soothing voice. The little girl squirmed and squeaked, then opened her eyes.

"Hey there, remember me? We have lots of fun stuff planned while we wait for your parents," Dean said softly as he noticed the uncertainty and insecurity in her eyes, "we're going to take good care of you, I promise, but you have to get up now so we can get going."

Angel sleepily reached out to him and instinctually he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek to his as he held her tightly.

"Come on Munchkin, time to get up. Are you hungry?" Dean asked cheerily as he stood with the toddler in his arms and carried her out of the room toward the kitchen. Cas followed wordlessly.

"Yes," the word was like a wisp of wind and Dean couldn't have heard it had her little head not been so near his ear. Almost on cue Angel's tummy grumbled.

"It sounds like your tummy thinks so too. And after we eat, we can decorate the Christmas tree with Sammy and Cas, does that sound like fun?" He asked as they moved around the kitchen.

"Ya!" She answered with more enthusiasm.

"But first, what would you like to eat?" Dean asked and this time he moved her so that she wasn't all slumped into him and so he could speak directly to her.

"Hot dogs?" She asked shyly.

"I love hot dogs!" Dean answered with an overly exaggerated and very goofy smile. "Should we have macaroni and cheese too?" He asked the little girl. She nodded her head and smiled for the first time that he had seen.

"That's my girl, you and I are going to get along just fine."

Angel smiled bashfully.

"All right darlin', I'm gonna sit you down right here in this brand new special chair that uncle Dean, I'm uncle Dean, bought just for you. How about you colour a picture while I make dinner? Does that sound like a plan?" He asked as he set her in the booster seat at the kitchen table.

Angel nodded.

"Yes uncle Dean?" He prompted

"Yes uncle Dean." She repeated. The yes was clear but "uncle" got jumbled in her mouth and Dean was more like "Dee" but he decided he didn't mind.

"We can skip the uncle, it just makes me feel old. Dean is just fine with me." He said and smiled.

"Okay Dean." She said with more enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly, "Also I bought this huge brand new box of crayons!" He opened the box and took an exaggerated whiff. "Take a smell of those Angel, don't you just love the smell of fresh crayons?"

Angel giggled as he placed the crayons in front of her face.

"And I bought a few colouring books because I wasn't sure what you like. Now I think I can guess." He said in a teasing tone. "You get to choose between Minions, princesses or Frozen!" He finished with a flourish, fanning out the books in his hand.

"Frozen!" She cheered gleefully.

"I thought so." He said proudly and placed the book before her, "now you get to colouring, I'll make the hot dogs and the mac and cheese. And you can explain the whole concept of art to Cas."

"Yay!" Angel cheered.

"Best day ever, right?" Dean added and clapped his hands and rushed off toward the refrigerator while the little one giggled.

"I've never seen you like this Dean." Cas whispered as he moved in to Dean's space at the counter.

"She's not a demon Cas, I am capable of treating people nicely." Dean said and shifted away from Angel.

"I know," Cas said awkwardly, "but there is a gentleness and grace about you. It's fascinating."

"You were human once, did you forget everything you learned?"

"No, that is why she is here. I couldn't leave her." Cas answered, "and now that I am convinced that you will do well with Angel, I must leave."

"Oh no, you are not ditching me to deal with your problem!"

"I have to keep Ariel and Zuriel to their word and so I must go, just as Sam suggested." Cas stated firmly, "You cannot keep her forever and she will not be another victim of this war. So I will bring her parents home."

"Fine," Dean huffed, "But you better come back and help with her here too!"

"I will be back with updates from the field." Cas vowed.

"You will be back to celebrate Christmas, she will expect you here."

"I am intrigued by the festivities. I will return." He offered as an affirmative statement and walked out of the room.

"Bye!" Angel called after him.

"Good-bye," He said as stuck his head back into the kitchen, "please behave for Sam and Dean until I return."

"Okie dokie." She waved dismissively.

Dean covered up a laugh and watched as Cas left.

Sam returned to find Dean and the little girl curled up on the couch. Angel clung to her blanket and a stuffed pink bunny while Dean read aloud from a book in his hands.

"I'm back." Sam said and dropped the pool toys onto the floor in front of Dean.

"You wanna finish reading this?" Dean asked as he held out the book to his brother, "or shall I?"

"Why do you have to finish? She's already asleep." Sam regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Dean put the book down and moved to shift Angel and then the wailing began. "All right, I'll finish!" Dean said as he picked up the book again. Then, just out of spite, or that's how it felt, Angel snuggled in close and pulled his arm around her. Dean was essentially as trapped as he had ever been, by a cranky toddler.

"All right I get it, you don't mess with story time! You finish here and I'll get Cas to help me."

"Cas left," Dean pointed out unhelpfully, " he said he had to make sure her parents are okay because you suggested it."

"Yes, we do need the parents back but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Not let the little human die," Dean suggested sarcastically as if it were clearly obvious and it should have been. "And we should plan to avoid the wailing at all costs. Tears are not good. Whimpering is a sign of bad things to come. Crying is an all out disaster."

"Should I be writing this down?"

"If taking notes will help you to turn on your parental instinct, by all means, do that but please let me finish the story." Dean became anxious as the little one in his lap began to squirm and tug at his shirt.

"Okay, I'll head back to the library and wrap table legs in the pool-noodle things." Sam said as he gather the floatation devices up onto his arms and then fled before the wailing began.

"Okay, okay, where were we?" Dean asked as the little girl gave him the most pathetic puppy look he'd ever seen. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair..." He read and calm was restored to the bunker.

When the story was finished, Dean lead Angel back into the library where Sam was busy with a tangle of Christmas lights. The table legs and other sharp corners and edges were wrapped in Styrofoam, the tree was standing, and Sam looked utterly frustrated.

The Christmas lights were on and Sam looked up with an exasperated look on his face.

"Help me." He mouthed but did not make a sound.

"Should we help Sammy?" Dean asked as the little girl giggled and clung to his pointer finger.

Angel nodded as she looked up, up, up at the giant before her.

"Or we could just decorate Sammy instead." Dean joked.

"No!" Sam protested but Angel giggled and cheered excitedly.

"We'll use you as the angel on top!" Dean hoisted the little one up into the air and plopped her on Sam's shoulders. She wrapped her hands around Sam's head and squealed with glee. "There now the Sammy tree is up. My work here is done," Dean added and mimed wiping his hands as he turned to leave.

"Please help me," Sam sighed as he held onto the little girls legs, still tangled in the flickering lights with panic written all over his face.

"Don't drop her, Sammy." His brother warned un-helpfully.

"I'm trying not to!" Sam said anxiously. "But I'm a little tied up here."

"Hand them over, Sammy," Dean laughed and helped to untangle his brother while Angel stayed perched high above them.

One hour later the tree was lit, the babbles were on it and the angel, not the little girl, was perched on top. The gifts that Cas had gathered from the child's home were placed beneath the tree and Sam, Dean and their holiday charge stood back to admire their work.

"Nicest tree I've ever had," Sam said and smiled at his brother.

"It has been far too long since we've had a proper Christmas tree." Dean agreed.

"Wee!" Angel cried out, and out of the blue she began to run around the library screaming and giggling and babbling to herself.

Sam and Dean stared in shocked disbelief and as the screaming continued they grew more and more concerned.

"Is she possessed?" Sam asked when the child ran at him and rapped her arms around his legs hugging him tightly.

Dean shook his head and shrugged as the child moved from Sam to himself and held her arms out to him.

"Thank you." She said passionately as Dean picked her up and she hugged him. "It's Christmas!"

"Yes it is." Dean's heart melted a little more with every passing moment. "Tomorrow we should go out shopping to get some presents for Sammy." He whispered.

"And you," she mimicked in reply. "And Cas."

Dean smiled, "yes, and Cas."

"Well I think we're finally in order." Sam interrupted as he looked around the room.

"It only took us all day!" Dean laughed.

Angel yawned and cuddled into him more closely.

"I think someone is about ready for bed," Dean said as he swayed with the little one in his arms.

"When is Cas supposed to come back?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Who knows," Dean replied. "He'll be back though. I'm going to put her down. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded his understanding and finally sat down once again with his laptop to continued what he'd started before Cas had arrived and through off the whole day. He could hear Dean over the baby monitor coaxing the child through a routine he was making up as he went.

Dean helped her brush her teeth, get into her pyjamas and hummed Hey Jude as he settled her into bed. Angel was asleep before he knew it and he snuck away, leaving the baby monitor to be his ears.

He found Sam where he'd left him, with the other baby-monitor on the table beside his pile of research.

"She's out." Dean said as he plopped himself into a seat opposite his brother and pushed a beer that he'd grabbed from the kitchen across the table at him.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sam asked seriously.

Dean shook his head and sipped the beer. "I guess we're having a quiet home Christmas this year." he commented and stretched. "What else can we do?"

Sam shrugged. "And what about this?" He asked and turned the laptop around to his brother.

"We can't take a toddler on a hunt." Dean warned his brother. "Just put it out of your mind and let someone else handle it."

"Since when is that our style? We would have been on the road already, chasing this thing down, had Cas not showed up with a curve ball."

"It may not even be a case."

"Since when has that stopped us?" Sam asked.

"If you want to go check it out, go. I'll figure this out myself." Dean grumbled as he motioned to the decorated library and the child things all over the place. "But you're not taking Baby, and you'd better be back for Christmas."

"I'll be back before you know it. It's just two towns over." Sam jumped at the permission.

"Or you could call a couple of other hunters and put them on the scent." Dean offered an alternative to get his brother to stay and help him.

"I will call some and see if they'll lend me a hand but I feel like we committed to this and the sooner it's cleared up the sooner they can get back to their holiday celebrations."

"Fine, go." Dean said as he stood and moved to leave.

"If that little girl wasn't here you would be itching to be out the door." Sam called after him.

"Yeah. Sure. Christmas on the road is just our lifestyle and I'm cool with it but this new responsibility has been dropped in our laps and I seem to be the only one tackling it head on." Dean accused. "But whatever. I've handled vamps and zombies and ghosts on my own. This little girl should be a walk in the park. You just have no clue about parenting, nor do you want to learn, so you're doing to ditch out. Don't pretend that I'm not right and that you want out of this."

"I've never wanted kids," Sam responded with a shake of his head. "But you have and you'll do great. And I'll be back as soon as this is under control. I just feel obligated to check it out."

"Famous last works, Sam." Dean said with another shake of his head. "You better get a move on." He added with a sigh and left his brother to leave him alone with a toddler.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This was meant to be a one shot, but the doc was too big for some reason. So here it is as a stand alone and in three sections. Enjoy!_**

The next morning Dean woke up with a start to see the little girl sitting next to him in bed and staring at him. He'd felt it and it woke him up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

"It's morning time!" Angel answered cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as he closed his eyes again."

"Uh-hu."

"How do you know?"

"We're awake!" Angel answered decidedly with a loud shriek.

"Too loud!" Dean grumbled. "Shhh."

"Dean wanna sleep more?" Angel asked sadly.

"Yes, Dean wants to sleep more, but he won't," He said and sat up in bed. "Because Angel wants to be awake now."

She smiled at him.

"And Dean's gonna do whatever Angel wants to do because it's Christmas and it makes her happy." He said as he swung his legs out of bed and stood before her.

"But first, coffee?" Angel asked as she stood and bounced on his bed.

"What do you know about coffee?" Dean asked playfully.

"Daddy needs coffee in the morning. So Dean needs coffee in the morning." Angel answered and took a flying leap into his arms.

"It's only logical. You're one smart cookie." Dean laughed. "And do you like orange juice or apple juice in the morning." He asked as he carried her to the kitchen and hit the button on the coffee machine.

"Apple please." She answered as he sat her down on the counter and went for the refrigerator.

"And breakfast, what should we have?"

Angel shrugged and accepted the sippy cup that Dean had handed her.

"Eggs. Pancakes. Waffles?" Dean offered suggestions. "What's your favourite?"

"Waffles."

"Me too," Dean said cheerfully as the timer on his coffee machine buzzed and he poured himself a cup. "So waffles it is. Then we're going to go out shopping. I have a big day planned. It's going to be lots of fun."

Angel smiled and then as if everything stopped and she realized she was with strangers, she burst with tears.

"Oh, don't cry Angel. We don't have to go out if you don't want to. We can stay in." Dean panicked. "We can have other fun. Please don't cry."

The little girl sniffled and dried her eyes but her lip quivered as she looked at him with such a pathetic look that it broke his heart.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" He asked as he set his coffee aside and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did Momma and Daddy leave me at Christmas?" Angel asked in her tiny little jumbled up words.

Dean wanted to spew forth his angry words of condemnation against the Angels and how inconsiderate and clueless they were. He wanted to call them dicks and douche bags but he couldn't because she was just little and wouldn't understand. And he didn't want to mess up this child, not like he had been after his mother's death and his father's conversion to hunting.

"They are doing God's work." Dean said softly. It was the only thing that came to his mind. "And Cas will bring them back when the job is done. It was just really bad timing on their part. But God's work is important and it's Christmas time so he's very busy at this time of year."

"Why does God need them?" She asked through her sniffles.

"Because they believe very strongly in him and in his angels, and that makes for good workers."

"Will God come for me too?" She asked fearfully.

"Not now, and not while I'm around to protect you. And Cas and Sam, they won't let anything happen to you. Besides, you're too little yet." Dean tried his best to cheer her up and convincer her that things would be all right, but the sadness was thick and the information was a lot for a child of three to understand and process.

"They leave me all the time," Angel said with a very heavy sigh and she squeezed her bunny tightly. "But it's Christmas. It's supposed to be different."

Dean's face scrunched up in concern for her, and anger at the angels who had come for her parents. Angel saw the change in his face and she forced a smile.

"Why do they leave you?" Dean asked very seriously.

"They work a lot. I have babysitters, new ones, all the time." She answered. "But Christmas is supposed to be different. Christmas is family time."

"No wonder you're so good with strangers." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Stranger Danger!" Angel cried out in fear. "But Cas always comes to visit me and protect me. He says you're friends, not strangers."

"He comes to me all the time too." Dean admitted with a big smile, bigger than he intended but it seemed to work it's magic on the little one.

"So no stranger danger here," she said with a nod to set her resolved and finally she smiled genuinely.

"We're going to be okay, Angel, and when the job is done your parents will come back for you. Just like Cas said. I promise."

"Okay Dean, I believe you." Angel said and like a light switch was flipped her mood completely changed.

"So do you want to go shopping for presents for Sam and Cas, or do you want to stay in?" Dean asked when he was sure the waterworks had passed and that they were safe to move on.

"I do want to go." She answered excitedly. "But first, Waffles! You promised!"

The waffles were a great success. Dean was impressed that such a little human could have such a substantial appetite. Angel ate a whole waffle with strawberries and bananas, and syrup of course. She had milk and juice and managed to only get somewhat sticky in the process. She babbled on about her family life as Dean sat across from her at the table. Much of which he didn't understand because she spoke so fast and then shovelled in more food to make her speech jumbled. But he didn't mind.

When breakfast was over Dean cleaned her up and she picked between the two outfits he's laid out for her. For the most part she was able to dress herself but the socks were a struggle and the shirt ended up backwards the first time around. Overall they managed to make her presentable.

Once dressed, Angel rummaged through the a box of random things Cas had brought for her and pulled out a filly pink hair tie and her little brush and held them out to Dean.

"Okay, sure, I can do that," he said as he nervously took the items from the little girl. "What am I doing exactly?"

"Can you braid my hair?" Angel asked.

"I can try," he answered as he hoisted her up and sat her on the top of the desk in his room.

She crossed her legs and sat steady in the middle of the desk with her back to him and her bunny in her lap and Dean stared at the very long, very fair, strawberry blond hair before him.

"I've braided fuse before, how hard can this be?" He asked himself and gently ran the brush through the soft baby hair.

Two attempts later, Dean stood back and admired his handy work. "It's a braid!" He said happily. "Is it too tight?" He asked and Angel shook her head. "Then we are doing very well today kiddo."

"The day just started." Angel giggled.

"True but anything could throw us off our streak so we have to be grateful for the good."

Angel nodded her acceptance of his reasoning and he lifted her down from the desk.

"Next, what are you going to wear to go outside in?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't think you need a full snowsuit. Just a coat and hat."

"The pink one!" Angel cried excitedly.

"This fuzzy fancy one?" Dean asked skeptically.

Angel nodded vigorously. "It has a matching hat and mittens."

"How could I argue with that?" Dean laughed and helped the little one into the coat and hat she'd chosen. He grabbed his own coat and lead her through the bunker halls to the garage.

"Wow!" Angel gasped at the sight of all the vintage cars.

"You like cars?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Daddy love cars."Angel answered. "So I love cars."

"I do too. This one is my Baby." He said and with a grand gesture he motioned to the Impala.

"She's pretty."

"You have very good taste, Kid."

Angel smiled proudly.

"All right, in you go." Dean said as he opened the back for her and to his surprised Sam had managed to install the booster seat correctly.

"Ugg, it's stuck!" Angel said as Dean climbed into the driver seat after having strapped her in and closed the door for her.

"What's stuck?" He asked as he looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Little green man." Angel answered and pointed at the army man jammed in the ashtray.

"Yeah, he's in there real good. Sammy did that when he was just older than you. He's been stuck there ever since."

"Silly Sammy." Angel smiled and tapped the little man with her hand.

"Yeah, this used to be my Dad's car. He taught me all about it and how to fix it. I grew up in it."

"Will you show me too?" Angel asked.

"Sure, we could do that later." Dean beamed with pride.

"Yay!" She cheered excitedly. "But first presents for Sammy.

The shopping centre was jam packed with holiday shoppers. Anxiety hit him in the busy parking lot and instead of having Angel walk with him he carried her until they were safely away from the cars. Inside the crowds were just as bad but at least she wouldn't get run over, trampled was a clear obstacle, but run over by a car was no longer a threat.

Dean walked along the store front windows keeping the little girl on the inside while he shielded her from the masses. He watched as her eyes grew wide at all the things she was seeing. Toy stores were visited and Dean covertly snuck in purchases for the little girl making sure what she was distracted while he made his way to the till.

They browsed for several hours and bought Cas a new tie and Sammy a plaid flannel shirt and at one point Angel had gravitated to a shop full of model cars and trains. They looked around in there for a good long time but nothing seemed to satisfy the little girl.

Moving on they picked up a few more things, gift wrap and bows and finally Angel manoeuvred them into a book store. Among the aisles of children's books she would stop and drop to the floor as she found something that she liked and Dean was sure to grab the ones she seemed to be most fond of. As they were getting ready to leave they passed through the stationary and Angel grabbed a dark brown, leather bound journal, one like that which Dean treasured from his father. She held it out to him with a giant grin on her face.

"A gift for Dean!" She said proudly.

"I'll pretend to be surprised." Dean laughed and took the journal.

Journalling hadn't been his thing. He relied heavily on John Winchester's journal and the library of the men of letters but as he watched this little person and her excitement over it, Dean vowed to himself that he would fill the book as something of his own that he would leave behind.

At the till, while in line, Angel picked up another box with a pair of bright shiny gold pens in it. She smiled and handed them to Dean without a word. Dean shrugged, smiled and handed the pens to the cashier.

"Would you like to engrave these?" The young lady asked.

Dean looked down at Angel who beamed proudly. "Does it take long?" He inquired of the young woman.

"No, not at all. You can pay for it now, with the rest of your purchase, and then I'll just pass you off to Jimmy." She answered and motioned to an older man at the end of the counter who was handing something back to another customer.

"All right," Dean said with a nod and took the pens back from the lady. He handed them to Angel and told her to take them to the man. The man waved and smiled, and Angel walked over holding the treasure tightly to her chest.

Dean finished with the transaction and over the noise in the store, the chatter of people and the generic Christmas songs, he heard Jimmy ask Angel what she would like to write on the pens. The older man stooped down to her and explained what he was going to do and as Angel began to understand she bounced excitedly on her toes.

"To Dean. Love Angel." Angel answered loudly and the man chuckled.

"Did you give out Valentines this year in preschool?" The man asked as he got to work and Dean walked over to join them.

"Yes," Angel answered proudly.

"That's how you know the to and from isn't it?" He asked to carry on the conversation.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"You're a smart little cookie!" Dean laughed as the man had to speak louder over the engraving machine.

When the engraving was finished Jimmy re-boxed the pens and handed them back to Angel. "Well my dear, I'm sure Dean will love this gift and cherish it for a long time."

Angel looked to Dean as she took back the pens and smiled. "Thank you." She said bashfully.

"You've done very well, little lady," Jimmy said with a nod. "Merry Christmas!" He added joyfully as they left and Angel echoed him with a wave.

"So have we gotten everything?" Dean asked as they headed toward the door they'd entered by.

"Yuppers." Angel answered.

"Good, I'm tired now."

"Me too," Angel said with a yawn. "And hungry."

Dean checked the display screen on his phone. It was after noon. "No wonder you're hungry." He said and pocketed his phone once more. "Should we get McDonalds? That's what my Dad used to do as a treat for Sammy and I."

"Yes please," Angel cried excitedly.

"Okay, but first I need you to hold very tightly to my belt while we cross the parking lot. I can't carry you this time because of all these bags. So you're going to have to walk." Dean said as they stopped at the doors and his anxiety about the parking lot grew once more.

Angel reached up and grabbed his belt. He could feel the tight little tug as she looked up at him.

"That's my girl." He beamed proudly.

They made it safely back to the car, without incident. He dropped the packages in the passenger seat and then moved around the car to put Angel into her car seat and noticed that she squinted and covered her eyes as the sun shown into the car.

"Here, wear Sammy's sun glasses." Dean said once he'd taken his place and pulled the glasses out of the glove compartment. He turned around in his seat and handed the glasses to the little girl and she quickly put on the oversized eyewear.

"Now you look really cool!" Dean said excitedly.

"In a cool car!" Angel commented. "that's so Rock and Roll."

Dean laughed. "Did your Daddy teach you that too?"

Angel nodded.

"Then we should rock out."

Angel squealed excitedly as Dean turned up the stereo.

After a quick roll through the drive through, Dean headed back toward the bunker. The sun faded quickly to the oncoming storm and before he was able to pull the car into the garage giant fluffy flakes started to fall from the heavens.

"Snow!" Angel cried gleefully as it landed in clumps on her window.

"We might get a white Christmas after all." Dean commented as the electronic door to the garage rose slowly.

"Can we play in it?" Angel asked as they pulled in and the lights in the garage turned on automatically.

"Absolutely," Dean answered as he pulled to a stop in his regular spot and got out. "Maybe after lunch and we wrap all these presents." He added as he popped his head into the back seat to help her out of her car seat.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang the ever catchy and very well known tune.

Dean laughed and agreed to the idea of building a snowman, which made her sing even louder.

Once divested of their outdoor attire and safe and sound inside the library, Dean laid a wooden military blanket on the floor and deposited Angel on it with her McDonalds Happy Meal.

"Like a picnic?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Exactly." Dean confirmed. "You just stay right here and eat your fries while I get the rest of the stuff out of the car and then I will join you."

"Okie Dokie." She nodded and watched as he latched the baby gate to keep her corralled in the library.

It didn't take him long to return and Angel was exactly where he'd left her. "Good girl." He said as he dropped all the bags at the edges of the blanket and then plopped himself down with her.

"Can you open this please?" She asked and handed him the toy from her Happy Meal.

When given the choice, Angel opted for the Hotwheels car over the Barbie toy and internally Dean was mightily impressed.

He took the car and ripped it out of its safety plastic wrap and handed it back to Angel.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It looks like a Shelby GT 500. Nice car and very fast."

"Nice."

After lunch was finished and Angel tired of the car and of being awake in general, she curled up next to Dean, with her head on his leg as he wrapped the gifts they'd bought and shot them across the highly polished marble floor like curling stones until they came to rest under the tree. Angel cheered sleepily every time a new present settled into the spot Dean had been aiming for and by the time he'd finished she was almost fully asleep.

"I think you need a nap," he whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

"But what about the snowman?" She asked in a soft yet pleading voice.

"That is serious business, you need to be wide awake and completely on your game for that. We can do it after your nap." He explained as he scooped her up into his arms and stood to carry her away.

"Okay," she responded and closed her eyes as if she needed that last little bit of convincing and she was fully asleep before he even placed her on the little cot.

Dean returned to the library to clean up just in time to see the door open and Castiel walked back in. It was clear that he'd landed somewhere along the old highway and walked the rest of the way because his head and shoulders were covered in the wet snow that had been falling outside.

"How goes the battle?" Dean asked to strike up a conversation.

"Very poorly," Cas sighed and fell into a chair. "Ariel was gravely injured in the fight. We are not optimistic about her recovery."

"Wait isn't that Angel's mom?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No. No. You have to do something. That little girl needs her family. It's Christmas." Dean protested in disbelief.

"We are doing all we can." Cas countered angrily. "It is heaven's work."

"Heaven's work to leave a three year old orphaned? Heaven's work is bullshit!" Dean cursed.

"She's not an orphan. The father is still alive. Zuriel's vessel is very strong."

"You tell the three year old that her mother is dead and see where that gets you." Dean spoke with so much venom that it made Castiel cringe.

"She is not dead," Cas spoke emphatically to convince Dean. "Only injured. There is hope."

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean said dismissively. "See where it get's you with a three year old."

"Where is she?" Cas asked with a heavy sigh and threw off his trench coat as he stood.

"She's asleep." Dean huffed his answer.

"I will go watch over her for a time." Cas announced.

"That's not creepy at all."

Cas watched Dean in confusion for a short moment and then left the room.

"Angels. Useless," Dean cursed under his breath but moved off toward the kitchen to continue in his now anxious cleaning.

Dean was interrupted about and hour later when Cas walked into the kitchen with a still groggy but awake little girl.

"Hungry?" He asked cheerfully as he tried to mask his discontent.

Angel nodded as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Angel said something about snow men. What does it mean?" Cas asked as he sat the child down at the table and Dean brought over a drink and the dinner meal he'd put together.

"After dinner we're going to play in the snow." Dean answered and Angel smiled up at him. "We're going to build a snowman and explore the woods around this old building."

"But why?" Cas asked.

"Because it's fun." Dean answered.

Angel giggled as Dean made a goofy face behind Castiel's back.

"Why is it fun?"

"It just is." Dean bluntly ended the conversation and dropped a plate of food in front of the angel. "Just like eating is fun and cars are fun and watching movies, reading a good book or being silly is fun."

"I find all of those things tedious and frivolous." Cas commented.

"That's because you're not human," Dean mocked him sarcastically. "But your were once and you enjoyed things then."

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked after Dean had also taken a place at the kitchen table and began eating.

"He went out on a case late last night." Dean answered as he reached over and cut a piece of Angel's chicken into smaller pieces.

"And left you all alone with the child?" Cas questioned suspiciously.

"I handled it. Angel is super cool and a very good girl. Nothing like Sammy was when he was little." He said with a wink toward the little one and she beamed proudly. "She likes cars. She enjoys my food. She's awesome."

"And Rock and Roll." She stated loudly.

"She's may favourite little kid ever!" He added over emphatically.

"I'm glad to see you getting along so well but it wasn't very responsible of Sam." Cas commented as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"To find Sam and bring him back." Cas answered and watched her oddly.

"He's a big boy, Cas. He can handle himself." Dean protested. "Besides you left too."

Cas shot Dean a disapproving look and dropped back into his seat.

"This is really yummy!" Angel commented when she'd cleaned her plate. "More please."

"Absolutely!" Dean was filled with pride. "Chicken and Broccoli?" He asked.

"Yes please."

"She's correct it does taste very good Dean," Cas added as he finally tried the food, not that he needed it.

"Thanks," Dean smiled as he came back to the table.

"What was Sam hunting?" Cas asked when Dean was back at the table.

"I don't know if that is appropriate conversation for a three year old to be exposed to." Dean said to avoid bringing up monsters.

"You were exposed very young."

"Sure, but my parents were hunters and my mother had died as a result of the supernatural, but generally speaking, parents don't tell their kids about stuff like that."

"And you're not worried about Sam?"

"Of course I am, but Sam's a big boy and I have to be the responsible one here with our guest." Dean countered. "If Sam gets in trouble he'll call and I'll deal with that if it comes up."

"You'll take Angel on the hunt?" Cas asked accusingly.

"If I have to, I will." Dean snapped and finished. "I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, someone looks about ready for some snow time." Changing the subject and feeling himself from the Tete-a-tete with the nosey angel, Dean cleared away the dinner things and hurried to get Angel all bundled up for play.

The snow had fallen heavily for a couple of hours and had turned the deep dark woods around the old power plant into a winter wonderland. Cas followed them as they went along the stream that fuelled the hydro-electrical power plant, that powered the bunker, and it flowed into the beautiful woods. Everything seemed lighter and brighter even though darkness had fallen and the snow clung to the evergreen trees and bare winter branches.

Angel threw herself into a pile of snow and moved her arms and legs as she giggled. Then Dean reached down and pulled her out of her masterpiece.

"That is one perfect snow angel, Angel." He said as Cas looked at it in confusion.

"Angels don't look like that." Cas commented.

"He lies!" Dean said when Angel's face twisted in sadness. "Don't ruin the fun of it Cas!" He scolded.

"Now you!" Angel cried and tugged on Dean's sleeve. "Right beside mine."

"Oh all right." Dean laughed and fell into the snow himself.

Before he could finish Angel jumped on him and threw snow into the air so that it landed on his face.

"Oh really, that's how it's going to be?" He asked playfully and rolled her gently into the snow beside him.

She scrambled away giggling and turned to throw more snow.

"I'm gonna get you." He shouted and she took off running.

"I don't understand." Cas said with a shake of his head.

"Well figure it out!" Dean said and hurried after the child.

Castiel watched over the two of them obliviously as snowmen were built all along the path and snow was thrown, gathered, and scattered.

The ice on the water way was tested and deemed too thin but the evergreen forest provided entertainment enough for Dean and Angel. Snow angels filled clearings and fort walls were built and demolished. And finally Cas came to understand the joy, pure and untainted, that this play brought to both young and young at heart.

By the time they were finished, Dean and Angel were soaked through and exhausted. The darkness grew thicker as the clouds and snow moved on and the dark heaven's began to show through the clouds.

Heading back to the bunker, Dean was reminded of those simpler times in his life when he and Sam were younger and on their own, and he wished his brother was around to join in the fun. It had been far too long since they'd had the opportunity to be innocent and silly and even as adults it felt good.

Traipsing snow inside, Dean held the bunker door open for Cas to lift Angel over the threshold and then followed. She was stripped of her snow suit at the top of the stairs and returned to Cas. As they made their way down, Sam appeared in the entrance to the library.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Dean asked cheerfully.

"Just a few minutes ago. Where were you?" Sam responded with another question.

"Playing in the snow!" Angel cheered.

"And now it's time for cocoa." Dean added excitedly.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" Angel asked as she stopped before Dean and looked way up at him. "Please?"

"Yes, of course," he said as he scooped her up and began running through the bunker.

"Sammy can come too!" She cheered in a squealing scream as they went.

"Oh yes," Sam confirmed his intentions when he caught up with Dean and Angel. "Because someone need to beat Dean in a snowball fight."

Angel laughed as Dean challenged his brother passionately and the plot was hatched.

Cocoa was made and consumed in the kitchen and it was clear that the excitement and fresh air had done a number on the little girl. Before she passed out, Dean rushed her away for a bath and readied her for bed. Two pages into her storybook, Angel was already fast asleep and Dean found his way back to his brother and the angel they'd befriended.

"I'm surprised you made it back so quickly." Dean commented as he leaned on the kitchen counter and watched as Sam tackled the dishes.

"I got there and another hunter had already done most of the work. I lent a hand and came right back." Sam said with a shrug. "I felt badly for leaving you all alone but I had to do something."

"You and that conscience." Dean laughed. "But I'm glad you made it. What were you dealing with?"

"Vengeful spirit," Sam said with a shrug. "By the time I got there all they needed was to find the bones and burn them. It all worked out and the other hunter stayed behind to make sure things were all wrapped up. I hit the road pretty quickly. Besides, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so we need to be together."

"Awe, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy Sammy." Dean teased.

"I'm not about to let you and Cas have all the Christmas fun," Sam played along, "in fact, I think we should go all out and play, and make cookies, and sing carols."

"Yeah, like you can handle that" Dean teased.

"How hard can it be?" Sam asked.

"I'll let you find out on your own. Perhaps some research will put you off the idea completely," Dean said mockingly, as he turned to leave. "I'm exhausted. The child had me up at the ass crack of dawn and I assume it will be happening again tomorrow so I'm off to bed."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, there is much to be done. I'll return in the afternoon," Cas stated in response.

"You're leaving again?" Sam asked in shock.

"Parents to wrangle and heaven to defend. All in the line of duty," Dean said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I leave the child in very capable hands. She is happy here. You've done very well but I have promised to bring the parents back to her. I must go."

"Yeah, he does have to leave and you need to rest and I will learn how to make cookies. I'll study as if it were a spell. I will not fail," Sam vowed.

"And I'll have to do all the clean up," Dean said as he stepped aside and Cas left.

"I think if it is my plan, then I should do all the prep and clean up. You'll be busy. The least I can do is plan activities to give you a rest," Sam explained. "Even if it's a great big disaster, at least she'll have fun! That's the point, isn't it? Keep the tiny human happy, distracted, and alive."

"Yes, it is the best we can do under the circumstances," Dean admitted.

"You're not telling me something," Sam accused.

"Cas has said that the battle is not going well; the mother was injured and, he's not optimistic," Dean confessed. "Keeping her happy now will be nothing to the sad news when Christmas is over."

"So dark, can't you have hope that things will work out?"

"You want me to hope for a Christmas miracle? When have we ever been so lucky, Sam?" Dean asked skeptically.

"The miracle would not be for us," Sam countered, "but for Angel. Isn't that reason enough to hope?"

"You should know better than that. Anyone who gets wrapped up with us falls under the Winchester Curse. Nothing good could come of it. I enjoy this little person, she's sweet, I just hope that she never comes into our company again. It's too dangerous." Dean finished with a sigh, and left his brother standing the kitchen alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: And this is the finale! Merry Christams everyone!_**

Strangely, Dean woke up the next morning before Angel. He heard movement in the hall outside his room and as quietly as he could, he went to investigate. He found Same sneaking through the kitchen, fully dressed and heading out.

"Trying to escape?" Dean asked and folded his arms over his chest, catching Sam completely off guard.

"I was hoping to beat the crowds as early as possible. The internet says I need sprinkles for my cookies!" Sam confessed.

"Good luck with that!" Dean said and relaxed.

"I also noticed a number of new presents under the Christmas tree and I need to get my own shopping done."

"Again, good luck you poor fool. It's Christmas Eve. It's going to be insane out there!" Dean half laughed at his brother.

"I know, that's why I'm going now."

"All right, go!" Dean waved and walked to the coffee machine.

"Why are you so awake?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I heard you moving around and that was enough." Dean sighed and leaned on the counter. "Nap time today will be for Angel and I."

"Parenthood is doing nothing for your sleep habits," Sam mocked.

"Nothing at all." Dean was serious. "Yesterday I nearly had a panic attack in a parking lot. You don't get it—keeping another human alive is hard work."

"Oh I believe it is, but you have the instinct for it" Sam complimented his brother. "She adores you."

"She's pretty great. I know you don't think you have much instinct or whatever, but I do hope you give her a shot and get to know her. Angel is an amazing, smart, compassionate little girl. She's clearly a daddy's girl," Dean praised the three year-old.

"Sounds like you've fallen in love," Sam teased.

"Get to know her and you'll get it" Dean said, and waved his brother away. "If you don't get going you'll never get back and it's the eleventh hour. You're stuck shopping in it. Good luck!"

"I'm sure I'm not going to be the only guy out there." Sam laughed.

"Nope, we're terrible at this. It's going to be insane," Dean said, and took his coffee off to the library.

Dean wasn't alone long when he heard the child stir over the baby-monitor and he went to fetch her. She was wide eyed when he walked in and jumped into his arms when he was close enough.

"Did Santa come?" She asked excitedly.

"Not yet, one more sleep." Dean answered. "But you and Sammy are going to make cookies for Santa today. So at least we'll be doubly ready."

"Yay, cookies!" She cheered.

"But first breakfast and then some playtime because Sam ran out to the store."

"What's for breakfast? What are we going to play? Hide and Seek?" She asked excitedly and so quickly that Dean could hardly keep up.

"We should save hide and seek for later when Cas is here and we can teach him how to play."

"He doesn't know?" She asked in shock.

"I don't think so. I don't think real Angels have time for games like that."

"What about tic-tac-toe?" She enquired.

"I bet he doesn't know that one either."

"We have so much to teach him." Angel said decidedly.

"See, it's going to be a very busy day." Dean said with a laugh.

Dean made omelettes for breakfast while Angel coloured and carried on a full conversation with her pink bunny and someone named Oliver whom Dean could not see but after recent events he was sure was present at the table as well. Once again she ate everything placed before her and after breakfast was finished, Angel insisted on wearing a purple princess dress because Christmas Eve was a special occasion. Dean thought it was a sensible enough request and so once she was dressed and ready for a festive day they went about finding something to occupy their time until Sam came back.

And Sam did return to find Angel wrapped up in one of Dean's work shirts, the purple dressed peeking out the bottom, the sleeve said rolled up to her elbows and a belt around her waist making the shirt into a dress over her dress. She stood on a crate, on top of a cooler, next to the Impala with a crescent wrench in one hand and a rubber mallet in the other, as Dean was bent over the open hood.

"What's going on?" Sam asked after he'd returned the minivan to a place in the garage and retrieved his shopping bags from the back seat.

"Oil change." Angel answered as Dean looked up, took the mallet from Angel's hand and replaced it with a wadded up rag. "I'm helping." She added proudly.

"Best helper I've ever had." Dean added with a nod as he straightened up. "This kid has some serious upper body strength. She got the oil filter out all by herself." Angel beamed at Dean's praise.

"Dean let me pour in all the oil too."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy," Sam said with a very amused grin on his face. "You gonna teach her how to do the brake job too?" He teased.

"Maybe on Boxing Day." Dean answered seriously. "If we get into that now we'll never get cookies made."

"I'll go set up while you finish here and clean up."

"Is it still snowing out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it looks like we're in for a good storm."

"Yay, Snow!" Angel cheered.

"We'll go out and play again later." Dean said as he closed the hood of the Impala. "But first we've got to clean up and make cookies. Sammy's gonna need your help."

"I'm a really good helper!" Angel commented echoing Dean's previous sentiment.

"Are you as good at making cookies as you are at fixing cars?" Sam asked playfully.

"Oh yeah," She answered and was lifted down off her crates. "So good at cookies!"

"All right then, let's get started."

Dean took Angel off to be cleaned up while Sam got things ready in the kitchen. He chose to stick to a very generic sugar cookie recipe and mixed the ingredients while he waited. Angel was brought into the kitchen, now sporting an old t-shirt over her princess dress and a similar set up of the cooler and a crate from the garage were placed at the counter so that she could stand next to Sam and work. Dean stepped back and let the two work as Sam rolled out the dough and Angel meticulously cut out the cookies using the cutters that Sam had just purchased for the occasion. Trays were piled into the industrial oven and soon the whole kitchen smelled of vanilla and warm sugar.

"These look really great." Dean said as the first batch was retrieved from the oven and the next made their way in.

"I told you it wasn't rocket science." Sam countered dramatically.

"Mix. Roll. Cut. Seems easy enough but they look awfully plain." Dean said.

"That's 'cause we haven't decorated them yet." Angel explained. "They will be magical and delicious when we're finished."

"That's a frightening thought." Dean said and watched his brother squirm slightly. "I'll leave you two to it and I'll get some laundry down." he added and fled before his brother could protest.

Dean carried on in his leisure with his chores and enjoyed the down time until he heard uncontrollable giggles coming from the kitchen and a near curse from his brother. Moving in to investigate, Dean found that Sam had moved Angel to the table to work on her masterpiece and the work of art was everywhere. Sprinkles fell like ice pellets onto the floor in almost a jingling tone. Coloured icing dripped from her hands down her front while powdered sugar filled the air like a dusty fog. Sam tried to keep up with run away candy balls but seemed to fail miserably and was becoming frustrated.

"Wow, you've been busy," Dean said searching for the right and appropriate words. "it's going to take you longer to clean up then it did to make this mess."

"But look at how pretty they are!" Angel cried out with delight as he came to her side.

"They are pretty. Santa will love them." Dean smiled.

"Do you think Santa will find me here?" Angel asked.

"Well this place is pretty well protected but I'm sure Santa has powers enough to find you." Dean answered optimistically.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"Better finish up so Sammy can clean and then we can make lunch. Any ideas what you'd like to eat?" Dean asked as Angel over turned almost a whole bottle of sprinkles onto one cookie.

"Grilled cheese." She answered decisively.

"Good idea!" Dean said taken aback by her quick and specific response. "Do you like tomato soup with your grilled cheese?"

"Yes, but I like gold fish in my soup more."

"We have gold fish crackers. Do you want soup too?"

"Yes please," She sang her response.

"All right, you finish up with the cookies and then I'll make lunch." Dean said and walked toward the door.

"Don't leave me!" Sam whispered in protest as he rushed to his brother's side.

"You can handle it Sammy. Just roll with it and then clean up when it's done. Don't try to clean while it's ongoing, you'll lose. It's a lost cause." Dean explained. "She's having fun though so you're doing it right."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked helplessly.

"Yes. Just have fun. It's more fun if you get into it too. They like cooperative learning so go and play!" Dean pushed his brother toward the table. "Find your inner child and go for it." He encouraged and left the room.

Another hour passed and Dean started to feel hungry himself so he left the book he'd picked up, after having done some internet research about Christmas meals, and went to check on the bakers once again. To his shock and surprise he found a long row of decorated cookies along the length of the kitchen counter, and Sam and Angel were huddled together at the sink. The floor had been swept and the icing was wiped up. The table was clean. The cookies were beautiful and the dishes were being finished right before Dean's eyes.

"It's looking really good in here." He said to announce his return. "Who's hungry?" He asked as they spun around to greet him.

"Me!" Angel answered and bounced on her toes.

"Can I take over to make lunch, Sammy?" He asked.

"Yup, almost done." Sam answered.

While Sam and Angel finished their dishes and returned everything to their places in the kitchen, Dean put the soup on the stove and prepped his skillet for the grilled cheese.

Lunch was another great success but Dean could tell that Angel was fading quickly.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Sam asked as they all sat together at the table.

"Well, I think someone needs a nap." Dean answered and motioned to Angel.

"No!" She protested. "I don't want a nap!" She pouted.

"But I do," Dean said. "And Sammy looks tired after all his shopping and then cookies and cleaning. We could all use a nap."

"But what about Christmas Eve?" She almost started to cry.

"A little nap won't make you miss Christmas Eve. But it might make you enjoy it more. You're tired. I can tell and being tired has made you cranky and weepy. That's not like you at all."

A great whine of protest escaped her lips as she kicked her feet as they hung over the edge of her booster seat.

"Throw a tantrum and you'll be in bed faster than I can count to three." Dean warned and his tone was enough to end the fit. "That's better. So we will have a rest and then we'll go out and play in the snow. After dinner I think the three of us should watch a Christmas movie and then off to bed again so Santa can come." Dean explained.

"I like this plan." Sam said as he stood. "I'll just clean up these lunch dishes and you can nap." He ordered as Dean picked up the pouting toddler and took her off to sleep.

He returned as Sam finished the dishes.

"Well done Sammy. She's out like a light. You two must have had a ton of fun."

"I thought you were going to have a nap." Sam countered.

"I'm going to have a rest, but first I'm going to take something out for dinner." He said as he pulled some ground beef out of the freezer and tossed it in an empty sink to thaw. "Tacos. That sounds like just the thing to eat on Christmas Eve. What's more fun than that?"

Sam laughed out loud. "Couldn't pick a messier food?"

"I probably could have, but this will be fun." Dean said. "And that's the whole point."

After naps a winter wonderland adventure ensued. Angel dragged Sam through the snow to all the places they'd visited the day before, without him, and she talked his ear off as they went along the way. Snowmen as tall as Sam were the goal and a large snowball fight erupted between the brothers as Angel cheered them on. A large cardboard box was retrieved from the bunker when they stumbled upon the perfect sledding hill and it was broken down so that everyone got a turn.

Soaked through and with bright cold red noses, the happy trio returned to the bunker as the sun began to set, not that they could see it through the clouds but the world grew darker and the snow flurries turned into a heave snow fall.

Angel opted to changed into her PJs after the winter fun and cuddled into Sam as they discussed the evening movie selection. Once that was decided Dean ran off to the kitchen again as Angel and Sam played a game of Go Fish and soon the Christmas Eve tacos were made.

Angel, the great eater that she was, and hungry from all the fresh air and play, took great pleasure in building her own tacos like a big girl and ate four of them herself.

Sam and Dean were shocked by so many things this little one did and just how much she loved to learn and try new things. After dinner with energy renewed, a roaring game of hide and seek was played and between the lulls of hiding and the giggling of being found the bunker was filled with something so far beyond its dark secrets that it could almost be called magical.

It was love, friendship, and an innocents that Sam and Dean had lost so long ago. It was the magic of the season, the true meaning of Christmas and family. Sam and Dean both knew, as did Angel, that they would never be perfect, white picket fence people but in that moment they were truer and happy family to one another than any of them had ever known.

Tuckered out from the play and once more ready to eat the trio found their way back to the kitchen. Popcorn, hot cocoa, cookies and candy were gathered and brought to the small media room where Sam and Dean had installed a large screen projector and a comfy couch that was not part of the bunker when they'd found it. The Miracle On 34th Street was beamed onto the blank wall as they settled in for the movie.

By the time the movie had ended, Angel had fallen asleep in Dean's lap. Instead of moving her, he waited for the movie to end and then he and Sam quietly left the media room.

As they went, Angel woke but just barely.

"What about Santa?" She squeaked somewhere between wakefulness and dream land. "What about his cookies?"

"Sam will put them out." Dean whispered. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll find you."

"Thank you Dean." She said and his words were enough to calm her moment of anxiety and it lulled her to sleep again.

"Well Dean, we made it to Christmas without killing the tiny human. I'd say that was a job well done." Sam said as his brother returned to the library.

Sam had started wrapping the gifts that he'd managed to pick up and Dean went for a far bookshelf and pulled out the surprises he'd bought for Angel.

"She's still with us don't get too comfy Sammy." Dean teased. "I also told her you would handle cookies and milk for Santa. So better get that staged for the morning."

"You're such a dad, Dean. If we ever stop hunting. If we ever win this un-winnable war we're fighting. If by some miracle you can have that life, please embrace it." Sam said. "I like this Uncle Sam, spoiling the kiddos. It's been fun."

"It has been fun, and Angel really is a great kid." Dean admitted as he shuffled around the presents under the tree.

"If her parents don't come back we could keep her." Sam offered. "So she'd grow up a hunter, living a rock and roll kind of life, but at least she'd be loved and cared for."

"We can't keep her Sam. She's not a pet. She's not ours." Dean said with a shake of his head. "I'd never say no to visits but she has a life and has to go back to it."

"I'll miss her."

"Me too." Dean sighed as he looked over the Christmas tree and all the presents once more. "We may not have the American Dream but we know family and we've made her happy. That's all I could have hoped for in this situation. Now I just need to have faith that Cas will keep up his end of the bargain."

"Tomorrow morning is going to be fun." Sam said optimistically as Dean's mood had gone really dark.

"I hope she likes the stuff we got her and I hope Cas comes back." Dean said, and as if on cue, the bunker door was swung open and Cas made his way in, arms full of gifts.

"What did you do?" Sam asked with a laugh as he rushed to help the angel.

"I understand part of this holiday revolves around a man who does not exist." Cas said as he handed some of the load to Sam. "But children believe in this man and asked for things and pray. These are the things that Angel has asked for."

"All of them?" Dean asked in shock.

"Some are for you and Sam. I've done my research." Cas answered. "It is customary to give gifts."

"Good 'cause I bought your something too." Sam said.

"Angels do not need material things." Cas scolded.

"But it is customary to give gifts." Dean countered. "And you're not going to break the heart of a three year old with lame excuses like that. Gifts will be give, Cas, you will pretend to like them. Got it?"

"I understand," Cas acquiesced and nodded. "I'll return in the morning."

"You're leaving already?" Sam crossed his arms and set his stance. "You just got here."

"The battle is not yet won and I have vowed to bring Angel her parents. Besides who else is going to teach her about the true meaning of Christmas? I will return. You have my work." He said and fled.

"Angels." Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You'd think we'd get used to his unpredictability."

"We should probably cover the birth of Jesus before Cas comes back and totally ruins it with something darker than the bible story." Sam said when the angel was gone.

"Yeah, Cas isn't so convinced by the human versions of events. We don't want to scar Angel for life." Dean agreed. "But I have more pressing things to worry about right now."

"Like what?" Sam laughed as he watched his brother sit down with great resolve and open the laptop.

"I'm cooking a turkey tomorrow. Merry Christmas Sam. You're welcome!"

"Do you even know how to do that?"

"The Internet said it was easy. I'm more worried about who is going to eat it all." Dean answered, slammed the laptop closed and jumped out of his seat. "Be right back. Gotta brine the bird."

"The hell does that even mean?" Sam called after him but was give no response.

The next morning Sam was awoken by a flurry of movement and giggles as Dean tossed a screaming toddler into the air and she landed on Sam before he knew what was happening.

"Sammy, It's Christmas!" She yelled as she shook him. "Wake Up. Wake Up! Santa Came. Wake Up!"

"I'm awake." Sam grumbled as he sat up in bed. "I'm awake."

"Come on Sammy. presents!" Dean said as he lifted Angel down and she ran excitedly from his room. "Try to keep up."

"Coffee? Please say there is coffee." He sighed as he rolled out of bed.

"Kitchen, yes, but hurry." Dean said with a wide amused grin plastered on his face. "Come on Sammy!" He added and rushed away.

Sam grumbled again, threw on a robe and followed.

Angel dance around the Christmas tree joyfully as she sang her own made up song about Christmas.

"Before we get to presents should we talk about Jesus first?" Sam asked as he entered with his coffee.

"It's his birthday! Happy Birthday Jesus!" Angel switched to the birthday song and sang some more.

"She gets it. We're good. Cas isn't going to break her." Dean laughed as his brother stood beside him.

"How long has she been awake?" Sam asked in a whisper as Angel carried on in her excitement.

"About an hour. She helped me with the turkey. It's in the oven, along with some other side, and we decided that it was high time you joined us. So here we are. It was torture to make her wait." Dean explained and then set his resolve.

He laid the army blanket on the floor before the tree once more and in a stern voice said, "sit" and Angel obeyed.

"This is your present zone. You must keep the mess to this space. Sammy and I will bring your presents to you." He explained as she looked up at him wide eyed and twitching with excitement but completely obedient.

"What about you?" Angel asked as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "What about your presents?"

"Don't you worry, we will join you." Dean smiled and Sam moved in and sat down on the floor with her.

"Where's Cas?" She inquired. "We should't start without him."

"He said he'll be here but we don't know when." Sam answered. "So we're going to start and he can do his later."

"Okie dokie." She clapped her hands and both she and Sam turned on Dean again.

"I guess I'll hand out all the presents." Dean laughed and began the task of distribution.

Cas arrived as promised to a flurry of presents and wrapping paper flying everywhere - it was not staying in Dean's designated location. Giggles filled the air as ohs and ahs followed and no one noticed the arrival until the bunker door clanged shut. Silence fell suddenly as all eyes turned toward the door.

"Momma! Daddy!" Angel cried at the sight before her and rushed forward as Cas and the strangers entered the space.

"Thank God you're all right!" The mother gasped, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her little girl, sobbing.

The father followed in tears and thanks and for a long moment that was how they remained. Cas made his way to Sam and Dean who looked crest fallen but relieved at the same time.

"The battle is won. The mother was healed of her wounds. I hope you don't mind that I brought them here to their child." Cas apologized.

"Absolutely not. This is great. We're happy to have them." Sam said and elbowed a shock and silent Dean.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem at all, where else would you have taken them?" Dean said as he was snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our little Angel." The father said as he rushed toward Sam and Dean. "Cas has told us everything that you've done for her. How can we ever repay you?" He asked gratefully as he reached out and shook their hands vigorously.

"Stay for dinner. Dean's making a turkey." Sam offered with a laugh.

"We couldn't possibly intrude any longer." The mother gasped.

"Please stay. I'm worried that there is too much food and we haven't finished with presents or packing up your car. Cas brought everything with him. It's a long way back to Washington." Dean explained as Angel ran around excitedly.

"Please momma, please?" Angel begged when her mother tried to protest again.

"If you wish." She smiled and nodded to her husband.

And so it was, a Christmas miracle for a modern family. Angel and her parents stayed, played and enjoyed the overly ambitious meal Dean had prepared. Gifts were exchanged and thanks was given in multitudes for the graciousness of the brothers and the angel who helped them.

Cas experienced the holiday as he'd wished, with great enjoyment and learning. Sam and Dean were happily appreciated for what they had done, and Angel, the little girl who had melted their hearts had gotten all that she could have ever wished for that Christmas. And above all, Dean's Christmas feast was enjoyed by many and the bunker was filled with joy for likely the first time in it's entire existence.

The End.


End file.
